Traditionally content service providers, such as cable television (TV), satellite TV, digital music providers, streaming video content providers, etc., each have their own user interface and/or devices to make their content available to their subscribers. For example, a cable TV provider or a satellite TV provider provides a set top box to its subscribers so their subscribers can search, select and view desired content from those providers through an electronic program guide via the set top box on the user's television. Online content providers for music, video, etc., typically have their own applications through which their subscribers can search, select and view desired content.
Subscribers may subscribe to content services from many content providers. Searching the content available from multiple providers can be cumbersome, especially if each provider has a separate interface for searching content and if each service provider uses different metadata for describing the content.